Lack There Of
by MidoriUsagi
Summary: Yamato Ishida is the ruler/master/commander of practically everything....except for his less then perfect servent Mimi. Now war is approaching and times are rough, will the servent learn to obey her master, or will they take on a different kind of relatio
1. Circuits, Plumbing, and War Prologue

Hey Everyone, it's Midori...I'm finally back to writing after some strange events (mainly just a regular school year ;p). Anyhow, this is my new story, "Lack There Of". It's about Yamato Ishida a master/commander of odd sorts and his less than appropriate servent/mentor, Mimi Tachikawa. Anyways, here you go without and further ado, the prologue to "Lack There of"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked suddenly, throwing off his work. He sighed, and turned to her, gripping a wire in one hand and a pair of pliers in the other.  
  
"are you questioning my authority and wisdom-filled judgment, oh small one?"  
  
"yes"  
  
He rolled his eyes and she smiled sweetly, putting on some goggles and tipping over a table to hide behind. Now, feeling somewhat secure, she peeked at him from over the top of her shelter. He stared at her for a moment then muttered, "I can't believe there is such a lack of respect for my judgment.it's not like I'll blow out the power or cause a nuclear bomb to drop or something...and to hear it from a mere child..."  
  
The girl silently came over to him and gave her courteous head bob- bow, taking the multi-colored wire from his hand and picking up a few more with it. Quietly, as to not further get him any more off track, she said," Actually sir, the age margin between us is only about 2 years 1 month and 3 days..." He glared at her and she bowed her head again in apology before continuing. "If you were to cut those two wires it would lead to a core meltdown. You are messing with the main power unit sir, and it isn't wise to be messing with it with no clue as to what you are doing. You aren't even supposed to be clipping anything in here..you're supposed to be working on fixing the plumbing in your bathroom, remember?"  
  
He threw down his tools in frustration and stood, watching her stand before him as if she were an equal, possibly even better than him... Quite deflated he stated, "you always have to throw off the drama of the scenario, don't you?" She nodded, still lacking the essential "servant" quality he preferred in most people. Picking up his pliers he proceeded on," and you can't show any sign of respect for your master, can you?"  
  
"nope"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because if I did, I'd be an old, pruny, freak of nature who is thinking that screwing with the system mainframe is going to get his plumbing fixed."  
  
This brought on a fiery glare, as the boy looked to her in confusion/hatred. "No offence of course, master," she finished almost inaudibly, and he watched her actually bow for once in his presence.  
  
"None taken, but you had better watch yourself, kid, or the others might find that they want you outta here under a tombstone in Writhworth's lot," he scoffed as she walked off to the door, pausing a moment to say, "bastard," over her shoulder before walking out to the control room.....  
  
He sighed as he watched her go. It was wonderful to have some peace for once, though something still bothered him. How was it that he, the chillingly cruel master, could bring fear to any person on the planet, but yet, not to this one girl. How was it that she was bold enough to speak to him in a tone that suggests equality when he was far better than her. or are you he thought. It was true that in power he could do almost anything, whether it be crushing some army or just plain out conquering the world, but she still had him go soft anytime she was around him. She could unarm him so easily, and yet, if anyone else even dare show a lack of respect, they'd get their heads cut off without further thought on the matter. She had something alright, and he didn't like it.  
  
The girl bobbed her head back in the door after a good 5 minutes of his unneeded thoughts, now formal and business like, pretending that she wasn't the stupid little child helping with blowing out the power. More importantly, she gave proper etiquette and took time to bow graciously when entering, which scared him in a way, trying to figure out why the hell she chose to respect him now.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"What in the 7 hells is it now, girl?"  
  
"Um, there's a problem..."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
She shifted nervously, staring at the floor. In a low voice, she muttered, "I haven't done anything...yet" He glanced at his mess of wires and tools, to the window, then back to her, making her eyes dart frantically back to the floor once more.  
  
"Then what the hell is the problem?" he growled and she looked at him in surprise. She inhaled a short breath, and stepped further into the room. With some speed and difficulty she recited, "Assassin 07289 is on line 2. He reports that Master Kaji of the Eastern Sector is indeed dead. However, the rebel forces, in the mourning of their master, have assembled to fight whoever had done this. Ex-Ruler/advisor Lord Jornuxe has become the temporary leader in the master's passing, and is in conference now with Master Dommitan of the Southern Sector for a treaty between the two. They are to be allies..in a war...against whoever is up for blame. It is reported as well that advice was given in order to keep you from murdering so many important idols out of the same sector without a break period in between. Of course, being the stubborn *cough*ass*cough* you were, you refused the somewhat wise advice. They are assembling an army of millions, billions, and who knows how many odd people....we are going to war, Sir. That is all."  
  
He cursed vividly and she continued to find great interest in the dirt. After a few minutes of venting, he walked over and stood before her. She looked at him, and he smiled one of those dear-god-I-need-to-kill- someone-now smiles, saying simply, "Child, tell Assassin 06384 to kill Assassin 07289, I'll be up in a minute. We have a new war to win, and we're going to need all the help we can get. We fly out tomorrow to gather an army to rival even the ones in the legends so long ago..." She looked at him oddly.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we...I'm going to need you to get killed for me, you know, like a food tester/ body gaurd, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all sir, go right ahead with having me killed in some grotesque manner. I did hear sarcasm in your words, right?"  
  
"Yes, kid, you did..."  
  
"God, you have some sarcasm issues, sir...."  
  
"Oh, shut up already..."  
  
"Yes sir" 


	2. The Pink Puff and the Art of War

Hey everybody, I felt real bad about not writing the next chapter quickly.we have had some computer issues at the household that have finally been resolved. (sounds dorky, doesn't it?) Anywho, I wanted to thank all of you people who replied.. I was surprised that even one person said they liked it. So, I'm going to keep writing and writing..yippee... now, that being said, I think I'll go to sleep since it's 3:30AM over here in CA (I love you peoples much that I'm giving up hours of sleep to bring you my First Rate junk of a story...don't you feel special? )..enjoy the chapter ( ~Midori  
  
Chpt: The pink puff and the art of war  
  
Mimi sat in the main control room tiredly clicking away on the computer system. It was 2:30 am, or at least, so it said on the commander's time settings for the computer. "of course, knowing that his sense of time is about as wrong as he is conceited, this clock has got to be off by at least 12 hours," she told herself matter-of-factly.  
  
She clicked out of the window that showed the stats for the current air and water pressure levels for the craft, only to come face to face with a desktop of Commander Yamato. She gave a small snort of disproval, and glared at it. He had such a cheap "look at me, I'm superior!" smile..the same one she liked so much when he threw it in her direction. Giving a small sigh, she shook her head and said mockingly to the monitor, "Why commander, you look so handsome and outright charming. Is that crest whitening toothpaste I detect, that has brightened your smile to shine like the glow of a thousand suns? Can you teach me to be cheap and idiotic like you if I beg and grovel on my knees like the servant that I am?"  
  
"Do you do that often?" an amused tone sounded from the doorway.  
  
Mimi turned to come face to face with the quite smug Yamato, leaning against the door frame, his hands jammed in his pockets, and a smirk sprawled lazily on his face. Ignoring her shocked look, he walked towards her to lean over her shoulder to glance at the monitor. Taking one look at his picture he turned to her. Giving off a radiant "don't you love me?" look, he asked honestly, "do my teeth really look like I used Crest? That's not a good thing, you know, if news got around that I used crest, I don't know what I would do. I'm supposed to have a dazzling mint Listerine toothpaste look." Mimi stared at him for a moment a little puzzled, then gave a short laugh.  
  
"Do you wish to know the truth, sir?" she asked politely.  
  
"Of course I do," he wined in reply. She shot him a look, and he added a small, "please?"  
  
She nodded approval before saying slowly. " I wouldn't know the difference in the toothpaste smile. Frankly, I don't see why you would care. We are supposed to be dealing with the war remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember. War is an art that includes all other forms of art. I master in all arts."  
  
She held back a laugh, muttering, "oh, that explains why you lack in common sense. Common sense obviously isn't an art.."  
  
He ignored her again. "you know, shiny teeth are an art..."  
  
Mimi sighed and twirled around in her pink fluffy rolly chair. It was the one pink thing allowed on the craft, not to mention the only thing to contrast against the gloomy color scheme in the room. She had gotten it awhile ago as a goodbye present from her family. The commander agreed to let her keep it saying that "if he had something ratty in the room, it would only make him look more gorgeous." She smiled to herself, thinking about that day where she had her first argument with him. Meanwhile, the commander was still rambling..  
  
". and as an art, I suppose we should teach the crew to have a blinding smile like mine..it can disable people of sight for awhile, and you know paint is a thing of art, just like was. Maybe we should have virtual paintball, or just good old fashion paint fights with the other side....we could screw up that pink puff thing you are sitting on."  
  
Mimi snapped to attention. "pink puff? Since when do you call my most precious item in the world just a pink puff?"  
  
Yamato shrugged. "Ever since I wanted to, I suppose. It's only fair, after what it did to me."  
  
She stared at the commander skeptically. "the term pink fluff isn't exactly the most threatening sounding thing on the planet. To me it seems harmless, at least it is the way you put it..or the way the term 'inanimate object' describes it..whichever."  
  
Yamato returned her stare in a confused manner. "imamu-what?"  
  
"inanimate. Not animated-" she began to recite.  
  
"oh. You mean it's not a cartoon. Hey, I'm inamumut too!" he butted in childishly.  
  
She closed her eyes, wondering how she ever ended up with him as a commander. Correcting him, she stated. "No, you are not inanimate. You move..so you're animated. When something is inanimate, it doesn't move of it's own accord, or to put it simply: it doesn't move unless you move it."  
  
"like a tree."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"you dare to say I am wrong?"  
  
"yep." He gave her a look that brought her to look at the floor, mumbling apologies and such while he replied. "you never asked what the chair did to me."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"what the chair did to me. You never asked."  
  
Mimi shrugged playfully. " I'm too scared to even ask."  
  
He ignored her comment for the third time and said, "it made me hungry."  
  
Mimi choked out a small laugh, repeating him, unbelieving of his comment. "It made you hungry?"  
  
He nodded happily like a little boy, and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. Seeing her look, he explained. "it looks like one of the hostess snacks..you know, the pink snoball ones. I got so hungry by looking at it. It was teasing me because there were no snoballs on the ship, and as a kid, snoballs were always my favorite.."  
  
"you're kidding right?"  
  
of course not?"  
  
She sighed and turned back around in her chair to check the stats of the ship again, yawning and said, "I've never heard of these snowballs, or snoballs or however you're supposed to say it."  
  
His eyes widened like a little boy in a candy store. "you've never heard of them? Really?"  
  
She nodded, a little scared by his craved look. "careful not to drool on my chair, sonny."  
  
"Well, they're really good and fluffy, and you know what, if you put 3 on top of each other, they look like a snowmen.speaking of which, I wonder if snowman building is an art. If it was, it could be an art like war, and we could have snowmen catapulted out onto the doomed soldiers of our enemies.I wonder why those snacks were called snoballs."  
  
"Maybe because they looked like snowballs."  
  
"but they are pink...snowballs aren't pink unless.." He was cut off by her saying,  
  
"whoa, there. I don't think I even want to know what you were going to say that time."  
  
He looked at her, hurt, sounding like he was about to cry he stammered, "b- but, I w-was only going t-to say that sn-snoballs could b-be pink if we p- put pink le-lemonade on i-it."  
  
She closed her eyes again giving out a long irritated sigh. "could it hurt you to be the annoying and less idiotic commander that you are during the day?"  
  
"I am sugar high from what I put in my coffee."  
  
"That can't be too much."  
  
"I drank 37 cups."  
  
"Oh..so how much sugar?"  
  
"about 3.8 pounds."  
  
"damn...I suppose it was a 'would you like some coffee with that sugar?' situation?"  
  
"pretty much."  
  
"I see."  
  
Suddenly a crackle on the radio interrupted the conversation. Clearing the signal a bit, Mimi found the source, and the message:  
  
"Hey pinky, this is Koushiro. Do you read me? I repeat, do you read me?"  
  
The commander looked at Mimi. "Pinky?"  
  
"he also has something against the 'pink puff'." She answered, in a matter of exaggeration.  
  
"doesn't everybody?"  
  
"you just might right.."  
  
"when am I not?"  
  
"there isn't enough time in the human races life spans combined to answer that one."  
  
"thanks a lot kid."  
  
Mimi smile picking up a microphone and saying cheerily, "No problem sir...Koushiro, this is Pinky. I read you loud and clear.." 


End file.
